HAPPINESS
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Hidup Jungkook hanyalah kotak-kotak. Penuh warna hitam dan putih. Lain halnya Kim Taehyung. Hidupnya penuh bentuk-bentuk abstrak dan tujuh spektrum warna. / "Bahagia itu dari hati, bukan dari apa yang kau miliki." / BTS FF


BTS © BigHit Entertainment ® 2013

SEVENTEEN © Pledis Entertainment ® 2015

IOI © YMC Entertainment ® 2016

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Happiness**

® 2016

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa, hari sudah kembali sore. Matahari yang bersinar terik di siang bolong mulai turun ke peristirahatannya di Barat sana. Lalu lintas kembali dipadati oleh mobil-mobil pribadi dan kendaraan umum yang mengangkut para pekerja. Selalu seperti itu selama lima tahun Jungkook tinggal di Seoul, jauh berbeda dengan Busan.

Laki-laki 24 tahun itu mendongak, menatap papan-papan menu yang menggantung. Tulisannya yang dibuat dengan kapur warna-warni mulai memudar seiring bertambahnya hari. Sebenarnya, tanpa melihat pun Jungkook tahu apa yang akan ia pesan.

"Satu gelas espresso, _please_ ," ucapnya pada si penjaga kasir.

"Ada lagi, Tuan?"

" _Nope_." Segera saja Jungkook menyerahkan kartu pintarnya. Tangannya yang lain sibuk mengetik pesan singkat untuk salah seorang rekan kerjanya, Min Yoongi, yang sejak kemarin menerornya dengan laporan audit PT King. Sebagai _newbie_ di sebuah kantor akuntan publik, kadang Jungkook merasa orang-orang di sekelilingnya memanfaatkan dia dengan setumpuk pekerjaan dengan _dateline_ tak kalah sinting.

Jungkook mendongak dengan dahi di kerut. Kartunya belum juga dikembalikan.

"Atas nama siapa, Tuan?" tanya si kasir.

"Jeon Jungkook," jawabnya ringkas. Aneh. Enam bulan bekerja di _Deloitte_ , selama itu juga Jungkook bolak-balik kafe ini untuk membeli satu pesanan yang sama, nyaris setiap hari. Bahkan Hoseok, salah satu kasir yang Jungkook tahu, sampai hafal pesanannya sebelum ia menyebutkan.

Matanya melirik _nametag_ yang tersemat di celemek kasir. Kim Taehyung. Oh… kasir baru, pikirnya. Karena selama enam bulan itu ia hanya pernah menemui kalau bukan Hoseok, pasti Seungcheol.

Ia pergi ke meja paling ujung, jauh dari keramaian, dekat dengan stopkontak, ditambah satu cangkir kopi panas—kombinasi paling sempurna untuk menghabiskan malam dengan tugas lembur yang menggila menjelang tutup buku.

"Permisi, Tuan Jeon. Ini pesanan Anda," kata suara berat yang Jungkook yakini sebagai salah satu pelayan.

"Letakkan saja di sana." Jungkook menggedik dagu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptop.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Masih tanpa melihat si pelayan.

"Baiklah. Selamat menikmati kopi Anda."

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Tidak peduli sama sekali dengan ucapan basa-basi yang sering ia temui saat mendapat pesanannya di meja. Bukan kalimat spesial yang tulus—toh Jungkook juga tidak begitu ambil pusing dengan gula-gula memuakkan itu.

Dua jam berlalu tanpa berhenti. Jungkook masih betah dengan posisinya, bersandar pada sofa single dengan laptop di atas pahanya. Jari-jarinya bergerak, begitu pula dengan sinapsis-sinapsis dalam kepalanya yang bekerja lebih keras karena kafein dari kopi pesanan Jungkook. Bukan sekali-dua kali Jungkook menghabiskan malamnya berhadapan dengan laptop, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa sungguh-sungguh menahan kantuk kalau bukan karena espresso.

Jam delapan malam, Jungkook akhirnya terpaksa melepaskan pekerjaannya sementara waktu. Punggungnya pegal, dan pahanya panas. Baterai laptopnya sudah meraung minta di isi ulang, sama halnya dengan perutnya.

"Ada yang bisa saja bantu, Tuan?" tanya Taehyung, si pelayan tadi, menghampiri Jungkook dengan sebuah map menu di tangan setelah Jungkook melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku pesan satu espresso lagi," katanya.

"Ada lagi, Tuan?"

"Tidak. Itu saja."

"Kebetulan bulan ini kami ada promo spesial. Potongan harga untuk setiap pembelian flat bread dan choco blend. Hanya lima ribu won," cerocos Taehyung dengan senyum persegi di wajahnya yang kecil.

"Tidak. Espresso saja." Jungkook menolak dengan senyum tipis dan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya, berharap si pelayan ini segera membawa pesanannya karena dia ingin kembali bekerja.

Tidak lama, Taehyung sudah menukar cangkir kosongnya dengan secangkir kopi baru beraroma pekat dan hangat, juga sebuah tart penuh beri di atasnya, mengkilap karena sapuan air gula. Jungkook mengerutkan kening, bingung.

"Aku tidak pesan tart."

"Layanan spesial untuk pelanggan setia." Taehyung tersenyum lebar, masih terlihat sama bodohnya dengan tadi. "Selamat menikmati." Lantas ia kabur membawa bakinya ke dapur.

Jungkook mengamati punggung Taehyung yang hilang di balik pintu dapur yang tertutup, lalu kembali memandang tart cantik penuh warna-warni biru dan merah dengan wajah jijik. Ia tidak pernah suka makan buah, apapun itu, termasuk jenis beri-berian yang jadi kesukaan banyak orang. Ia membiarkan tart cantik itu terabaikan di piringnya dan menyesap espressonya sebelum kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat sore! Selamat datang di Happiness Delight. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Espresso satu atas nama Jungkook."

"Hanya itu, Tuan? Kami sedang mengadakan promosi untuk muffin coklat, beli satu gratis satu. Saya jamin, muffin buatan kafe ini yang terbaik seantero Seoul!"

"Tidak, espresso saja." Jungkook tersenyum simpul sembari menyerahkan smartcardnya, berharap transaksi ini segera selesai. Berulang kali ia melirik ke spot favoritnya, sepasang sofa single berwarna hitam di ujung dengan meja kopi bulat di antaranya, jauh dari terpaan pendingin ruangan dan jangkauan speaker kafe yang sering kali mengganggunya.

"Anda yakin? Hari ini hari terakhir promosi. Anda akan sangat menyesal kalau tidak mencobanya." Taehyung masih sibuk mempromosikan muffin yang ia banggakan itu, tidak bosan mengulang kalimat yang sama sepanjang hari. Tangan kirinya menunjuk pamphlet yang menumpuk di dekat kasir.

"Aku tidak suka coklat." Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai kayu, berharap si Kim Taehyung ini selesai dengan promosinya.

"Kami juga punya muffin keju kalau Anda mau—"

"Tolong, aku mau espressoku segera," potong Jungkook cepat.

Senyum di wajah Taehyung hilang. "Oh, oke." Ia mengembalikan _smartcard_ Jungkook lengkap dengan receiptnya.

Laki-laki dua puluh empat tahun itu mendesah kesal saat melihat sepasang muda-mudi yang menempel erat layaknya lovebird sudah menduduki kursi yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya—padahal bukan. Mendadak _mood_ nya berubah buruk. Ia melirik Taehyung yang sudah kembali tersenyum lebar pada pengunjung lain. Mendadak kekesalannya seakan menggandakan diri. Ia benci berurusan dengan pelayan yang satu itu.

Dengan amat terpaksa, Jungkook menduduki sofa hijau di tengah ruangan. Jauh dari keheningan, jauh dari stopkontak. Semoga saja pekerjaannya segera usai sebelum baterai laptopnya habis.

Hari-hari belakanga seolah sedang bersekongkol untuk memusuhinya. Mendadak semua pekerjaan yang ia lakukan menjadi berantakkan. Mulai dari berkas-berkas yang tertinggal saat akan meeting penting, lembaran laporan yang terinjak-injak saat ia keluar dari lift, hingga terkena siraman kopi di kemeja putih favoritnya tepat sebelum ia bertemu dengan klien. Lengkap sudah malu menampar pipinya.

" _Yeoboseyo_?" jawab Jungkook saat sang ibu menelfon.

"Kookie, apa kabarmu, nak?"

"Baik," jawabnya singkat. Bukan keinginannya untuk menjawab sesingkat itu, hanya saja telefon ini sudah terlalu sering ia dapatkan dari ibu tirinya. Wanita jahat yang merebut ayahnya dari sang ibu. Serigala yang belakangan memakai mantel bulu domba di depan Jungkook hanya karena dia baru diterima bekerja di _Deloitte_. Ingin rasanya ia menggeser logo merah di layar kalau saja ia tidak ingat ini istri ayahnya dan ia masih menghormati lelaki itu sebagai seorang kepala keluarga.

"Sudah makan?"

"Sudah," bohongnya padahal sejak terakhir kali makan siang berakhir belum ada makanan lain yang lambungnya cerna kecuali daripada kopi.

"Ibu rindu denganmu. Ayah dan adikmu juga. Kapan kau akan pulang ke Busan?"

"Entahlah." Jungkook benci berjanji karena artinya ia akan terus diteror akan janjinya sendiri. Ia benci mengatakan hal yang tidak pasti, memberi harapan pada orang lain akan sesuatu yang belum ada di tangan. Dan perempuan di seberang sana adalah tipe yang selalu memaksa Jungkook untuk berucap janji

Ia menghela napas sambil bersandar di kursi. Sebelah tangannya memijat dahi, mendengar rengekan ibu tirinya mengatas namakan adik perempuannya yang merindukan dia. Meski hanya adik seayah, wajah imut Yoojung selalu menghiasi layar ponselnya, satu alasan lain kenapa ia tidak bisa benar-benar tidak mengacuhkan ibu tirinya.

"Liburan kau harus kembali, _Oppa_!" Seru Yoojung menodongnya. "Jangan lupa juga, aku mau HipHop Monster!"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Adiknya yang baru 13 tahun itu senang sekali menitipkan ini itu padanya setiap kali ia akan pulang-dipaksa pulang lebih tepatnya. "Ya nanti, kalau aku pulang."

Sorak-sorai bahagia mengalun di speaker. Yoojung meninggalkan telefon pada ibunya, berlari entah menuju kemana dengan suara lantangnya masih membekas di telinga Jungkook.

"Jadi, kau akan pulang, kan, liburan nanti?" tanya ibu tirinya lagi.

Libur? Nanti dulu. Akhir tahun pekerjaannya akan jadi dua kali lebih gila.

"Kuusahakan," jawab Jungkook netral. Setelahnya telefon berakhir.

Ia kembali menghela napas berat. Ponselnya tergeletak naas di samping laptopnya yang masih menyala terang. Ia melirik kopi yang tinggal setengah menjadi dingin dan tak menarik lagi. Pikirannya penat seolah ditempa palu dari berbagai sudut.

Pulang adalah pilihan terakhir yang akan Jungkook buat. Sepanjang ia kuliah di Seoul sampai sekarang berkerja belum pernah sekalipun ia kembali ke Busan. Hanya mengandalan ponsel saja ia masih berhubungan dengan keluarganya. Ia takut pulang. Ia takut seandainya ia kembali tanpa menjadi apa-apa, hanya membebankan keluarga san diri sendiri. Sejak menginjakkan kaki di Seoul untuk pertama kali Jungkook sudah berjanji akan pulang kalau sudah menjadi orang sukses.

Masalahnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan ia bisa disebut sukses.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Jungkook kembali duduk di kursi favoritnya di ujung sana. Kalau kata Yoongi, Happiness Delight adalah rumah kedua Jungkook. Kalau kau tidak menemukannya, cari saja di Happiness Delight, begitu kata Yoongi saat makan siang tempo hari tanpa bisa Jungkook sanggah sama sekali.

Entahlah, dia nyaman dengan keadaan kafe ini. Bentuknya sederhana dengan sofa-sofa empuk di setiap mejanya. Ditambah lagi dengan kopi buatan Hoseok yang semakin enak dari hari ke hari—jangan lupa juga harganya yang ramah di kantong pas-pasan perantauan seperti dia! Happiness Delight adalah tempat yang sempurna.

Jungkook menyesap kopi sembari membaca email salah satu client saat tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi gelap. Ia mendongak dan mendapati sekelilingnya tidak merasa panik seperti yang ia rasakan. Matanya mengikuti pandangan orang-orang menuju panggung kecil di sudut lain kafe yang nyaris Jungkook dapati selalu kosong tanpa penampilan apapun.

Hanya di panggung itu satu-satunya lampu menyala, menjadikan _standing mic_ di sana sebagai _spotlight_. Tak lama kemudian, seorang laki-laki berambut seperti jamur berwarna coklat gelap dengan kemeja putih kebesaran menaikki panggung, mengecek _sound system_ , lalu cengar-cengir bodoh. Itu si Kim Tae Hyung.

Jungkook memutar mata. Laki-laki itu… batinnya. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke laptop dan membalas email barusan.

Sedikit banyak ia merasa risih saat orang-orang menertawakan sesuatu yang ia tidak ketahui. Ia melirik ke panggung, melihat si Kim Taehyung itu sedang _stand-up comedy_ seorang diri tanpa rasa malu—atau mungkin dia memang tidak punya malu.

"Ya, kau yang di sana! Tuan Jeon Jungkook!" serunya tiba-tiba menunjuk Jungkook. Seluruh atensi penonton langsung menuju padanya.

"Aku?" Dahi Jungkook mengerut, menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Kalian tahu, dia salah satu pelanggan setia HD. Selalu datang tepat jam lima sore, memesan secangkir espresso dengan setelan jas rapi dan sebuah tas—persis anak sekolahan," seloroh Taehyung menuai tawa. Dan Jungkook benci jadi bahan lelucon.

"Tapi yang lebih membingungkan dan bikin saya penasaran adalah laptopnya. Dia selalu datang dengan laptop yang sama, entah mengerjakan apa, dan selalu dipangku. Jungkook-ah, cari perempuan yang bisa dipangku sana!"

Oke. Cukup. Jungkook benci berada di sini. Kim Taehyung sialan itu sudah melecehkannya sebagai seorang pelanggan. Lihat saja nanti, akan Jungkook adukan pada _manager_. Dipecat baru tahu rasa dia!

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu lamanya Jungkook tidak kembali ke Happiness Delight, berusaha mencari café lain dengan suasana lebih asyik untuk bekerja. Nyatanya, dia tidak menemukannya sama sekali. Jiwanya seolah sudah mematenkan Happiness Delight sebagai rumah kedua sehingga ia nyaris tidak bisa segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di tempat lain. Dengan sangat berat hati, sore ini ia kembali melangkah masuk ke kafe langganannya dengan tas dan sebundel berkas serta laptop di dalamnya.

"Halo! Kembali lagi di Happiness Delight!" seru Taehyung semangat. Ia tersenyum lebar, seakan sudah melupakan materi bodoh yang ia jadikan bahan lelucon minggu lalu.

"Espresso satu," jawab Jungkook ketus.

"Okay. Tidak mau memesan yang lain? Kami punya—"

"Aku hanya butuh espresso."

"Hei, kenapa sih kau selalu datang dengan wajah seperti itu?" komentar Taehyung sembari tangan-tangan trampilnya menekan keyboard kasir.

Alis Jungkook naik. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau selalu datang dengan wajah ditekuk, dan dahi berkerut. Hati-hati, wajahmu bisa cepat tua kalau selalu seperti itu," katanya diakhiri tawa.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja jadi urusanku, karena keberadaanku di sini untuk menebar virus kebahagiaan." Taehyung masih mempertahankan cengirannya. Ia sama sekali tidak terusik dengan tatapan ingin membunuh yang Jungkook lemparkan sejak mendapati dirinya di balik kasir. "Ini strukmu."

Tanpa banyak berkata-kata, Jungkook pergi ke kursi yang biasa dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Astaga… seberapa rindunya ia di tempat ini lebih daripada rumahnya sendiri.

"Satu espresso dan satu tuna sandwich."

Jungkook mendongak, mendapati Taehyung yang mengantarkan pesanannya. "Aku tidak pesan sandwich."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya mengira, kau pasti lapar setelah bekerja masih harus mengerjakan pekerjaan lagi." Taehyung menggedikkan bahu. "Hitung-hitung aku promosi karena sandwich ini menu baru. Cobalah." Tanpa menunggu Jungkook mengijinkan, Taehyung sudah duduk di sofa seberang Jungkook.

"Aku tidak mau." Jungkook mengabaikan sandwich itu seperti menu-menu yang kemarin-kemarin Taehyung bawakan.

"Akan kutunggu sampai kau mau."

Jungkook kembali mengerutkan kening, lantas memilih tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Masa bodolah, nanti juga dia pergi sendiri, pikirnya. Jungkook menyibukkan diri dengan excel di laptopnya.

"Omong-omong, aku minta maaf sudah menjadikanmu sebagai bahan lelucon tempo hari. Habisnya kau lucu, sih. Wajahmu itu datar sekali. Sekalinya tidak datar, paling hanya senyum tipis yang tidak bertahan lebih dari seper sekon. Sisanya ya… dahi berkerut."

"Kurasa kau bukan dalam posisi untuk mengomentari apapun ekspresiku."

Taehyung menyondongkan tubuhnya, bertumpu pada lengan sofa. Jungkook refleks memundurkan badannya. "Apa?" tanya Jungkook was-was.

"Hidupmu berat sekali, ya?"

Jungkook mendengus, kembali pada pekerjaannya. Tidak menjawab Taehyung.

"Apa sih yang kau kerjakan?" Tahu-tahu kepala Taehyung memenuhi seluruh pengelihatan Jungkook. Laki-laki 24 tahun itu menarik napas dalam-dalam berusaha sabar supaya ia tidak melempar bogem mentah pada pelayan kurang ajar yang satu ini.

"Menyingkir!"

"Oh… _worksheet_. Kau akuntan? Kerja di mana?"

"Apa-apaan kau, hah?!" bentak Jungkook. Sekali lagi ia menjadi pusat atensi kafe—yang sialnya hanya terisi dia dan para karyawan. "Berhenti mengurusi urusan orang lain. Kau hanya pelayan, tugasmu ya hanya sampai pada melayani pelanggan. Titik."

Taehyung terdiam tak berkutik. Ia tidak mengucap sepatah katapun, bahkan mencegah Jungkook pergi meninggalkan café pun tidak.

Sial benar Jungkook harus mengalami hari menyebalkan. Sudah pagi ini dimarahi atasannya, sore harinya iapun harus berurusan dengan si Taehyung aneh itu. Sial. Kenapa ia harus hidup di tengah-tengah orang menyebalkan? Belum lagi masalah Yoojung yang terus merengek, dan tumpukan pesan chatting dari rekan-rekannya. Tidak bisakah mereka membiarkan Jungkook menarik napas barang sebentar saja, meninggalkan dia sejenak untuk berleha-leha, menikmati hidupna sendiri.

"Tuan Jeon, saya minta maaf."

Jungkook menoleh, menemukan si Taehyung berdiri dua meter jauhnya dari dia dengan peluh membanjiri wajahnya. Ia habis berlari mengejar Jungkook ke halte. Tapi itu semua tidak cukup untuk mendinginkan emosi yang terlanjur membakar seluruh hati Jungkook.

"Simpan saja maafmu untuk lelucon besok," balas Jungkook. Ia bersiap naik ke bus kalau saja Taehyung tidak mencekal lengannya. "Lepaskan!"

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

Jungkook memutar mata. "Ya, ya, kumaafkan. Sekarang lepaskan." Ia melirik tangan Taehyung. Jungkook memandang penuh harap pada bus yang seakan sedang mengutuknya dengan meninggalkan dia bersama Taehyung di halte.

"Kau membuatku harus menunggu lagi," geurutu Jungkook. "Argh… kenapa hari-hariku sial sekali?!"

"Kau tertekan."

Jungkook melirik Taehyung dari ekor matanya lalu mendengus, mencemooh. "Berhenti berkata-kata seolah kau mengenalku."

"Siapapun yang melihatmu pasti berkata hal yang sama." Taehyung masih berdiri, mau tak mau membuat Jungkook mendongak menatapnya.

Jungkook mengamati Taehyung dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Laki-laki itu kemungkinan besar tidak jauh berbeda usianya dengan dia. Pakaiannya yang terkesan lusuh dan cuek, ditambah lagi dengan converse usang yang sudah dekil—bahkan warna hitamnya sudah menjadi hijau di mata Jungkook. Persis seperti dirinya saat pertama kali berkuliah. Uang pas-pasan untuk makan. Dikucilkan, menjadi penyendiri.

"Jangan mengurusiku kalau kau sendiri belum bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri." Jungkook benci digurui sama orang yang bahkan tidak lebih sukses dari dia.

"Hidup itu kan buka soal pekerjaan melulu. Terlalu banyak bekerja dan minum kopi bisa membunuhmu."

"Hah! Siapa kau berkata demikian? Dokter?" cemooh Jungkook. "Sana kembali ke kafe. Urusi kasirmu!"

"Masih ada Hoseok," jawab Taehyung sederhana. "Aku kasihan melihatmu. Seperti tidak punya kebahagiaan. Tidak pernah senyum."

"Aku akan bahagia kalau aku sudah sukses."

"Kapan?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung menyentil Jungkook hingga ia tak mampu membalas. Lidahnya keluh. Jawabaan dan pertanyaan membaur jadi satu. Ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk mendamprat si Taehyung.

"Aku pernah ada di posisimu. Mengejar kesuksesan hingga rasanya aku tidak hidup untuk diriku sendiri. Aku hidup untuk menyenangkan orang lain. Tapi kita tahu, kita tidak akan pernah menyenangkan semua orang." Taehyung menggedik bahu. "Akhirnya aku memilih menyerah."

Jungkook mencebik. "Pengecut."

"Tidak apa disebut pengecut. Untuk apa aku berjuang kalau akhirnya aku sendiri tidak bahagia." Taehyung meliriknya dengan tatapan kalem yang belum pernah Jungkook temui. Senyumnya bukan senyum persegi seperti hanja matahari. Hanya senyum tipis yang Jungkook sendiri tak bisa artikan maknanya.

"Tujuan kesuksesan itu kan sebenarnya bahagia. Sayang, orang salah melihat esensi yang sebenarnya. Sering kali orang berpikir, punya banyak uang artinya bahagia. Padahal tidak. Manusia tidak akan pernah puas dengan uang mereka. Kalau kau diberkati lebih, artinya kau punya tanggungjawab ekstra untuk _yang lebih_ itu."

"Bahagia itu dari hati, bukan dari apa yang kau miliki. Kalau kau melihat ukuran bahagia dari uang saja, kasihan orang miskin. Artinya mereka tidak bahagia. Padahal kalau kau lihat lagi, mereka lebih mudah tertawa untuk hal sederhana yang kau anggap sebagai musibah."

"Termasuk menjadikanku sebagai lelucon murahanmu?" sinis Jungkook.

"Salah satunya, ya." Taehyung nyengir. "Ayolah, kau terlalu banyak merengut untuk masalahmu. Sekali-sekali kau harus menertawakan hidupmu sendiri."

"Dasar aneh."

Taehyung tertawa lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook keras. "Makanya aku disebut Alien Empat Dimensi."

Jungkook menarik diri, satu jengkal bergeser menjauh dari Taehyung. Berharap orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak turut memandangnya aneh karena dekat-dekat dengan pria ini.

"Nah! Aku kembali ke kafe." Taehyung menepuk pundak Jungkook lagi. "Semoga kau bahagia, Jeon Jung Kook." Lalu ia berlari menembuh keramaian trotoar, menuju kafe bernuansa biru muda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu lamanya hari-hari Jungkook diwarnai dengan musik yang mengalun sendiri dalam kepalanya. Ceramah Taehyung sore itu benar-benar terekam apik di belakang kepalanya sehingga setiap saat ia nyaris mendengar suara Taehyung mengatakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Tentang bahagia. Tentang kesuksesan.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu jauh lebih berantakkan," komentar Yoongi sambil lalu ketika melintas di bilik kerja Jungkook.

"Aku?" Jungkook mengusap wajahnya. "Hanya kurang tidur."

"Jangan begadang terus. Bulan ini pekerjaan kita longgar, kok," pesan Yoongi sebelum menghilang di balik biliknya sendiri.

Jungkook manyun. Ucapan Yoongi benar-benar tanpa rasa bersalah. Padahal sumber semua beban dan pekerjaannya yang menupuk itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi, setan berwajah malaikat. Untungnya, masa-masa evaluasi anak baru sudah usai. Jungkook bisa bersantai sedikit karena Yoongi mulai memberikan jatah kerja yang lebih masuk akal.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak? Katanya client kita yang tampan itu stress, lho!" kata Sejeong membuka pembicaraan di barisan kubikel miliknya yang berpunggungan dengan Jungkook. Mau tak mau, Jungkook mendengarkan.

"Yang mana?" Mina ikut-ikutan. "Mr. Choi?"

"Iya." Sejeong mengangguk antusias. "Padahal dia pria termasuk salah satu pria terkaya di Korea Selatan. Apa saja yang ia mau pasti bisa didapatkan."

"Tapi kan keluarganya berantakkan. Dia dan istrinya bercerai dua tahun lalu. Anak-anaknya sekarang pun katanya jadi pecandu narkoba," sambar Somi ikut bersekongkol dalam grup kecil itu.

"Hah… sayang sekali, ya. Aku mau deh menjadi istrinya," celetuk Mina jenaka, menghasilkan ledekan dari kedua rekannya.

"Hei! Hei! Bukannya kerja malah menggosipi klien!" hardik Dokyeom di ujung sana, bercanda.

"Menggosip itu menyenangkan tahu. Sini ikutan!" ledek Somi.

Perbincangan gadis-gadis itu berakhir saat jam menunjuk angka lima, waktunya pulang bekerja. Mereka berbondong-bondong pergi menenteng tas mereka, segera menuju lift sebelum kotak besi itu ramai oleh pekerja lain.

Jungkook berjalan santai meniti anak tangga. Ia sudah terbiasa tidak naik lift yang pasti akan penuh sesak. Toh ruang kantornya hanya berada di lantai empat. Bakal apa ia melewati menit-menit untuk sekedar berdiam diri menunggu lift yang pasti sudah penuh mengangkut orang-orang dari lantai atas?

Ia berjalan menuju halte, dan duduk di sana. Lalu lintas belum terlau padat. Ia hanya perlu menunggu sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit sebelum bus yang ia nanti tiba. Matanya memandang sekumpulan anak-anak SMP yang baru pulang sekolah. Seragam mereka kotor, penuh debu tanah. Begitu pula wajah mereka yang merah terbakar matahari. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang satu _cone_ es krim di tangan. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja samai salah satu dari mereka mendorong es krim yang dimakan temannya hingga memenuhi hidungnya. Tawa mereka meledak seketika itu juga

"Sialan kau, Kim Min Gyu!" seru si pendek dengan hidung penuh es krim. Ia mengernyit sebal lalu memeperkan es krim di wajahnya ke seragam laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"A! _Hyung_! Kan lengket!" Bocah yang terlihat lebih tembam itu tidak langsung marah. Ia malah balas melepetkan eskrimnya ke pipi si pendek.

" _Ya_! Boo Seungkwan! Akan kubalas kau! Kau juga, Kim Min Gyu!" seru si pendek mengejar kedua rekannya yang sudah berlari lebih dulu dengan tawa di sepanjang jalan.

Diam-diam, Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Kejadian itu mirip dengan apa yang ia alami dulu. Makan es krim sambil membicarakan guru galak yang memberikan soal ulangan sadis, lalu berakhir menertawakan nilai ulangan masing-masing yang sebenarnya sama saja jeleknya. Sederhana, tapi bisa membuatnya tertawa.

Berapa lama ia lupa caranya tertawa?

Sejak kuliah, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah mempertahankan IPK supaya beasiswa tetap mengalir, cepat lulus dapat kerja, dan menghasilkan uang yang banyak. Hanya itu. Hingga rasanya Jungkook akan selalu didapati sedang memegang buku. Diam-diam ia selalu iri pada teman-teman kuliahnya yang bisa _hang out_ ke mall saat dosen berhalangan hadir. Tidak perlu memikirkan uang untuk kelangsungan hidup, apalagi beasiswa.

Nyatanya, sekarang mereka semua sama saja. Beberapa temannya ada yang bekerja sebagai akuntan publik seperti dirinya, sebagai akuntan internal, bahkan ada juga yang membuka usaha. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak merasa tertekan seperti Jungkook.

Ia sendiri yang menempatkan dirinya di penjara khayalan. Ia yang membentuk jeruji-jeruji besi, membatasi diri dari udara segar. Ia yang memaksa hatinya untuk merasa tersiksa.

Beep… Beep…

" _Yeoboseyo_?" jawab Jungkook.

" _Oppa_! Apa kabar!" suara Yoojung yang cempreng dan menggemaskan mengalun lewat speaker.

"Baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Yoojung- _ah_?"

"Aku baik, dong! Kau tahu, _Oppa_? Aku mendapat rangking tiga puluh di sekolah, naik satu peringkat dari semester lalu!" cerita Yoojung bersemangat.

"Benarkah? _Chukhahaeyo_! Kau pasti sudah belajar dengan giat."

Yoojung terkekeh di seberang sana. "Iya. Aku belajar sampai tengah malam untuk ujian matematika. Hasilnya, aku dapat nilai tujuh puluh! _Appa_ bilang, kalau aku bisa naik jadi peringkat dua puluh lima, _Appa_ akan membelikan aku DVD BTS!"

Sejujurnya, Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa Yoojung bisa begitu bahagia hanya dengan rangking tiga puluh dan nilai tujuh puluh. Seumur hidupnya, Jungkook hanya kenal peringkat tiga besar, nilainya pun selalu di atas angka delapan. Membuat dia dijuluki Golden Kook semasa SMA.

"Tapi kau tetap harus membelikanku HipHop Monster, _Oppa_!" todongnya membuat Jungkook tertawa. Adiknya yang satu ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Iya, iya. Nanti aku belikan. Kau mau yang mana?"

"Semuanya!"

Jungkook kembali tertawa. "Kau ini!"

"Mumpung ada yang mau membelikan." Yoojung terkekeh. "Kapan _Oppa_ pulang?"

"Tidak sabar menunggu HipHop Monstermu, ya?" goda Jungkook.

"Tidak, kok. Aku benar-benar kangen _Oppa_. Aku kangeeeen sekali!"

Jungkook tersenyum, membayangkan wajah adiknya itu pasti sudah berubah jauh. Dari foto-foto yang sering ibu tirinya kirimkan, ia bisa meihat Yoojung tumbuh tinggi nyaris sepundak ibunya. Pipinya pelan-pelan menirus, begitu juga badannya yang tidak segempal dulu.

"Chukseok nanti _Oppa_ pulang. Oke?"

"Janji?"

"Janji."

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia harus berterimakasih pada alien empat dimensi itu. Taehyung membuka cakrawala baru dunianya. Memperlihatkan sisi lain Seoul yang menyenangkan. Bukan hanya sebagai metropolitan tempat segala bisnis dan kepenatan berjalan beriringan. Melainkan sebuah ibu kota penuh warna-warni yang bisa ditertawakan dengan cara paling sederhana. Taehyung mengajarkannya untuk berdamai dengan hidupnya.

"Selamat datang!"

Suara itu bukan suara bass yang beberapa bulan lalu mengganggunya dengan cara paling menyebalkan yang pernah Jungkook tahu. Suara ini lebih cempreng. Suara milik Hoseok.

"Aku mau…" Jungkook mendongak, melihat daftar menu. "… espresso satu." Akhirnya ia kembali pada menu yang sama.

"Baiklah. Satu espresso atas nama Jeon Jungkook. Akan segera diantar ke tempatmu, Tuan."

Jungkook memutar matanya ke sekeliling. Matanya pertama kali jatuh pada sudut gelap favoritnya, tempat yang masih kosong dari pengunjung lain. Akhirnyaa langkah kakinya membawa ia ke satu sudut lain di dekat jendela. Sepasang sofa berwarna merah jambu dengan mejanya yang berbentuk persegi. Bagian yang lebih terang karena cahaya mudah masuk ke sana.

"Pesanan Anda, Tuan," ujar Hoseok meletakkan cangkir kecil yang dipesan Jungkook.

Tanpa menunggu dua kali, Jungkook menyesapnya. Dahinya berkerut. "Rasa kopimu berubah. Ini lebih encer dari biasanya."

Hoseok yang berdiri di samping meja mengernyitkan kening berpikir sebelum kerutan di dahinya berubah menjadi senyum di bibir. "Ah! Yang kemarin-kemarin Anda minum itu buatan Taehyung, Tuan."

Jungkook menoleh ke bagian barista. "Kemana dia sekarang?" tanyanya setelah tidak mendapati sosok menyebalkan itu. Ia hanya menemukan sosok-sosok lain dalam seragam celemek Happiness Delight.

"Taehyung sudah tidak bekerja di sini sejak kemarin. Dia pergi ke Italia untuk sekolah barista."

"Sekolah barista?"

"Ya—"

"Hoseok _Hyung_!" seru suara menyela percakapan mereka.

Hoseok dan Jungkook sontak menoleh ke pintu, mendapati sosok berambut jamur dengan ransel hitam besar menggantung di punggungnya. Itu Kim Taehyung, sosok yang sedang mereka perbincangkan, hadir dalam hoodie kebesaran dan jeans belel.

" _Ya_! Bukannya pesawatmu berangkat jam delapan? Kenapa masih ada di sini?" omel Hoseok.

Wajah Taehyung terlihat panik hingga rasanya ia tidak mampu lagi berpikir. "Pasporku! Pasporku hilang!"

"Lalu kenapa kau malah ke sini? Bongkar sana apartemenmu yang seperti kandang babi itu!"

Taehyung merajuk di tempatnya seperti anak kecil. "Sudah! Aku sudah mencarinya, tapi tidak ada. Seingatku aku membawanya kemarin ke sini. _Hyung_! Bantu aku mencarinya!"

"Ish… anak ini!"

Hoseok pergi bersama Taehyung ke balik kasir. Hanya butuh lima belas menit untuk mendapati dokumen kecil bersampul hijau itu berada di antara tumpukkan lap bersih. Bagaimana bisa dokumen sepenting itu ia letakkan dengan sembrono?

Dari jauh Jungkook diam mengamati dengan bibirnya tergelitik oleh tawa. Ternyata orang yang tempo hari sok bijak di depannya, bisa bertingkah sekekanakan itu.

"Hei, Kim Taehyung!" seru Jungkook, mendapatkan perhatian Taehyung sebelum lelaki itu melangkah keluar dari kafe dengan wajah panik. Tentu saja, ia masih harus berkejaran dengan jadwal penerbangannya. "Terima kasih!"

"Simpan saja terima kasihmu lain waktu!"

Tawa Jungkook lepas melihat kepergian Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

Because happiness comes from the inside

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

4.176 words

21 August 2016

9.25 P.M.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

 **Happiness © Kazuma House Production ® 2016**


End file.
